dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Kakarotto (Universe 13)
(master)|Date of death = Age 794}} , how could I spare you?!|"The warrior who used to run amok"}} Kakarotto (カカロット, Kakarotto) is a Saiyan from Universe 13 and one of the four surviving warriors from the fallen Saiyan race and the son of Baddack and Hanasia. He is an alternate counterpart of from Universe 18 where he did not suffer from memory loss from a fatal incident as an infant, becoming the goodhearted person he is in Universe 18. In this universe, he eventually slaughtered the entire Human race, and caused havoc among his universe. He was offered to participate in the Multiverse Tournament along with his comrades, Vegeta, Nappa, and his brother Raditz. After becoming possessed by of Universe 11, he was killed by of Universe 16. Appearance As an alternate universe counterpart of Gokū, Kakarotto is identical to him in every way, with the exception of different attire. Kakarotto wears a typical armor worn by Freeza's soldiers. Kakarotto's armor is nearly identical to Nappa's. Personality Kakarotto of Universe 13 never received the tutelage of Grandpa Gohan and never lost his Saiyan heritage despite his race being nearly extinct. He shows no remorse over killing millions of people and never developed many of the relationships he normally would have. Like a typical Saiyan, Kakarotto is shown to be prideful, merciless and sadistic. Kakarotto's experience on Earth has made him take these Saiyan traits to the extreme, with even his Saiyan comrades commenting on his insanity. In spite of his ruthless personality, Kakarotto has a small remorseful side, particularly to Krillin. It is shown when he hesitated to mention Krillin to whom he murdered. A more prominent example is shown when he recalled playing with Krillin when they were young, which teared him up temporarily. This shows that Krillin was his best, and only friend, hinting that Krillin was killed by accident during one of Kakarotto's rampages. In the third special chapter telling the past of Universe 13, it is shown that Kakarotto, after being brought to the Planet Trade Organization, and established a good relationship with his older brother Raditz. Kakarotto is also shown to be a pervert, seen when he relentlessly demanded his female opponent, Kat, to "bear his child", and later to the one-shot character, Mary Sue. He is shown to be mentally unstable, going into several "moments of madness" as Vegeta puts it. He is seen as far calmer during the brothers special. By the beginning of the multiverse tournament, he has had several moments of craze. Kakarotto shows little-to-no respect for his superior Vegeta. It was only because Vegeta was stronger than him that he obeys his orders, albeit unwillingly. Hints of his desire to usurp Vegeta as leader of their group are prevalent within him, as he lamented to attain the Super Saiyan 3 form before Vegeta during the latter's fight with U3 Dr. Raichi. He also expressed no concern over Vegeta's death, merely mocking and laughing at his leader for losing. The only person he seems to have any regard for is his brother Raditz, to which he shares what could best be described as a "vitriolically-brotherly" relationship. They constantly snark at each other, often quite harshly, but still have a familial kinship. Kakarotto of Universe 13 is on average more intelligent than Universe 18's Gokū; having never suffered severe trauma to his head, making him more resourceful and innovative. Kakarotto was the one who came up with the idea of Blutz Wave generators in the form of eye implants. He also taught Raditz how to control his power level at will, the benefits of Zenkai boosts, as well as sensing energy without a scouter. Kakarotto is shown to be ambitious, convincing Raditz to attack Planet Helior in 6 months time without the help of Vegeta and Nappa, instead of waiting for the two to show up at Freeza Planet 54 and attack Helior all together. It is Kakarotto's interference that causes the Saiyans' survival in his universe, as opposed to in Universe 19. Kakarotto's failure to comply with Lord Freeza's orders in sparing Helior's scientists Biography Universe 13: The Friend , too.|Kakarotto's last words to Krillin, in "Universe 13 origins - The friend"}} For an unknown reason, this universe diverged in Age 738 due to Kakarotto never bumping his head on the rock when he fell from a cliff as he did in Universe 18. Year 751: Kakarotto transforms into a Great Ape, and begins destroying several villages; this Master Roshi and Krillin begin to investigate the havoc caused by Kakarotto. Master Roshi instructs him to go to search for survivors, and warns Krillin that this is no mere beast, that it is a trained killer before he left. Krillin finds Kakarotto, having flashbacks from his mother, telling him to "kill all humans". He then sees Krillin, to which Krillin asks Kakarotto if he is okay. Krillin then tells Kakarotto that they should go see Master Roshi. Kakarotto senses that he is Human and his instincts tell Kakarotto to kill him, but before he did so, he asked Krillin if he was a turtle, Krillin replies that he is a proud member of the Turtle School, and Kakarotto walks off from boredom. Krillin thinks to himself that he must be one the surviving villagers that got attacked by the beast, not knowing it was actually Kakarotto that was the beast. Krillin tells him that they must stay together and mentions says that there's a river nearby and he should wash up. Kakarotto reminds himself that turtles love water, confirming he took Krillin's answer as a proof that Krillin is a turtle and not a Human. When the two arrive at the river, Kakarotto then jumps into the river and Krillin follows him. After Kakarotto witnesses Krillin removing his shell, he asks how he can remove his shell, then Kakarotto questions himself if Krillin really is a Human or not. Krillin then spits water in Kakarotto's face jokingly, and Kakarotto swims after Krillin in anger. Later on, Krillin gives Kakarotto a turtle uniform, much to Kakarotto's delight. As they're on the way to see , Kakarotto asks Krillin why he is so kind. Krillin states that "it's normal for him to help people", and tells Kakarotto he can call him "Krillin". Kakarotto once again begins to have flashbacks of his mother telling him to kill, which makes Kakarotto then think to himself that he cannot kill Krillin, and that if he kills him, he will be alone again like he had been his entire life. Kakarotto and Krillin then see Roshi, and Krillin tells Roshi that he has found a survivor. Kakarotto becomes suspicious and tells that Roshi looks a lot like a Human. Roshi replies and confirms he is human. Kakarotto, enraged, attacks Roshi. As they begin to fight, Roshi states that Kakarotto's power is enormous for his age. He then realizes that Kakarotto was indeed the beast that attacked the villages. Krillin then restrains Kakarotto, begging him to stop; however, Kakarotto pushes Krillin off of him and charges at Roshi again. As they fight, Roshi defeats Kakarotto. Realizing that he is the beast, he says that they shall attempt to help the poor boy and give him peace. As Kakarotto regains consciousness, he runs into a cave, which Roshi knows that Kakarotto is trying to lure him into a trap. Kakarotto and Roshi fight, and Kakarotto. After a short battle, is the victor. Kakarotto then says to Krillin, that he must kill all humans, and one day, he will kill him as well. Kakarotto leaps off into the jungle, looking back at Krillin in sadness. Krillin then vows he will kill Kakarotto one day to avenge his fallen master. The End of Humankind Age 761: 24 years after Kakarotto's landing on Earth, his older brother Raditz, lands on the surface to search for him and put the planet on sale for the Planet Trade Organization. Meanwhile, Yamcha and Tenshinhan find another city destroyed by Kakarotto in their own search to kill him. Suddenly, the duo sense a malevolent power level, feeling very similar to Kakarotto's but not quite the same and even more powerful. The two Humans fly down to check out the disturbance. Raditz spots Yamcha and Tenshinhan in mid-flight, mocking Kakarotto that it wasn't conscientious to leave behind survivors. The three of them briefly have a conversation with Yamcha shouting to know the identity of their alien visitor, to which Raditz replies that they won't live long enough to find out. Yamcha begins trading blows with Raditz, but is overwhelmed without much effort. Raditz is distracted long enough by Yamcha for Tenshinhan to charge a Kikoho at full power, which directly connects with the long haired Saiyan. Yamcha screams at Tenshinhan to stop his attack as it's too much for him. Tenshinhan puts in his life force into the Kikoho in hopes of killing their new enemy. Meanwhile, Kakarotto wakes up in the middle of a forest, lamenting about being alone again and questions why and how this happened. He is suddenly greeted by a deer, to which he thanks it for visiting him, and proceeds to sadistically kill it with his bare hands and laughs maniacally. Suddenly, Kakarotto senses the power levels of Yamcha and Tenshinhan while they are fighting Raditz. Kakarotto laughs in delight as he takes off and flies to their location, intent on killing them this time. Tenshinhan is hit by a powerful energy blast by none other than Raditz, who is slightly damaged but in overall good condition. Tenshinhan utters to Yamcha to run away, as Raditz kills him with a boot to the head. Yamcha flies off to escape as Raditz follows in pursuit, but eventually loses sight of him. He soon realizes that Tenshinhan destroyed his scouter with his Kikoho and thus cannot locate Yamcha, who is hiding behind a large rock formation. Yamcha watches in horror as Raditz charges two large energy blasts in order to destroy the surrounding area to lure him out. Raditz blasts the first rock as Yamcha narrowly escapes to hide behind another, struggling to come up with an escape plan. Kakarotto suddenly appears behind Yamcha and grabs him, proceeding to bite him and headbutt him into the surrounding terrain. Raditz is shocked to see what is unfolding. As Kakarotto lunges in for the kill, a large ki blast hits Yamcha and vaporizes him. Raditz is happy to meet his younger brother at last, while Kakarotto is enraged that he stole his kill, completely unable to recognize his older brother. They proceed to fight each other, with Kakarotto first getting the upperhand on Raditz due to his feral and unorthodox fighting style. Kakarotto hits Raditz with a mouth blast and laughs in seemingly destroying his opponent, but is suddenly knocked out in one punch by Raditz, who relatively unharmed except for his armor being badly damaged. With Kakarotto unconscious, Raditz looks over at his younger brother, astonished at how uncanny he resembles their father. He says to Kakarotto that "Loneliness has hurt you little brother. I'll forgive you this time. But now you will have to obey!" Raditz calls over his and Kakarotto's spacepods with his remote control, throws the unconscious younger brother into his spacepod and sends them both off to recuperate on the closest Freeza Planet. The story of Earth officially comes to an end, along with the extinction of the human race. The Uniting of Brothers Age 761: On Planet Freeza 54, Kakarotto is restrained, given sedatives and put into a mental recovery house. Raditz is informed that Kakarotto suffers from several mental disorders due to his years , but he will regain his sanity if Raditz talks to him every day. Initially uninterested, Raditz does help his brother in his recovery. In the beginning, Kakarotto has to be restrained by Raditz due to his violent and psychotic nature, trying to kill everyone on the planet but is forced not to due to not being under contract. Eventually Kakarotto stops trying to kill. Raditz teaches him basic etiquette; how to eat properly, channel his energy attacks efficiently and gives him a real Saiyan training. Kakarotto, having regained his senses and his ability to reason intelligently, convinces Raditz to train for 6 months to attack Helior on their own, without waiting for Vegeta and Nappa, and teaching each other everything they know, getting several Zenkais, and starting to trust each other, they attack Planet Helior six months later. Attack on Planet Helior Raditz and Kakarotto were assigned to destroy the inhabitants of Planet Helior. During the massacre, soldiers were assigned to kill the Saiyans. After a long struggle, even resorting to the Great Ape form, Kakarotto destroys Helior's sun, causing it to crash down on the planet, killing everyone on the planet except Raditz, Kakarotto, and . After Wigner attempts to kill the brothers, Vegeta slams his foot onto his skull, killing him. After Kakarotto, nearly dead, stated that the planet is ready for sale, Vegeta angrily replies that there is nothing left for sale, as the entire planet is nothing but rubbish. Dethroning the Emperor The exact events on Namek are mostly unknown but it is known that the Saiyans fought Freeza and his men there and Vegeta eventually became a Super Saiyan and defeated Freeza. After that, the four Saiyans killed King Cold (and perhaps Coola) and took the World Trade Organization for themselves, effectively conquering the universe. First Round Age 794 - In his first match against Kat, Kakarotto suffers exposure to Kat's illusions and her pheromone attack, but he manages to defeat Kat's technique by asserting his dominance over her. This nearly costs him the match once Kat surrenders, but his next blow is stopped only by the sharp intervention of Prince Vegeta from his Universe. After witnessing his brother Raditz lose to their father, Kakarotto insults him by stating "Good job loser, you can't even pass the first round." Raditz then asks him to push down his left eye so he can revert to normal. During the rest before Round 2, Kakarotto and the Saiyans were confronted by Gohan, due to the latter wanting Kakarotto to fight Pan honourably. After a brief struggle, Prince Vegeta agrees. Second Round Before his second fight, a hesitant Kakarotto walked up to of Universe 9, asking him of confirmation of his identity, much to Krillin's disgust (this Krillin seems to have a hatred of Saiyans, not knowing that they have the potential to be good, like those of Universe 16 and 18). Kakarotto then fights Pan from Universe 18. Annoyed at how weak Pan is, Kakarotto quickly succumbs to his mental urge to kill. During the scuffle, though Pan was outmatched, she managed to destroy Kakarotto's armor, even when he was a Super Saiyan. During the fight, Kakarotto has a flashback of him playing with Krillin, which results in a brief moment of sadness. Demanding to himself to stop thinking about his past, Kakarotto punches himself in the face and begins to taunt Pan. Pan snaps and goes Super Saiyan. Initially satisfied that she has some Saiyan blood left in her, Kakarotto was taken aback when Pan forfeited, the latter knowing that she cannot win at that stage and vowing to become much stronger to defeat the likes of him. Kakarotto — to his own surprise — emerges as the winner. However, in the fanfic, Kakarotto could not stand his mockery and attacks Pan to which both Gohan and Vegeta interfere. After Prince Vegeta's defeat Kakarotto is seen laughing in the faces of Radditz and Nappa for being the only one of his troope who's going to advance to the next round. Third Round In the next round, his first match was against Universe 18's Vegeta. Kakarotto beams at the opportunity to finally kill Vegeta. Vegeta sighs and says that the feeling would be mutual if it were not for the fact that Kakarotto compared to the Kakarotto he knows is nothing but a mere shadow. Kakarotto goes mad with that and to the shock of his companions, he suddenly shows his "gift" by Buu from Universe 4: he regrows his lost tail, and then activating his hidden lenses, transforming into a Golden Great Ape, at which Vegeta goes Super Saiyan 2 and smiles, as he thinks this is going to be somewhat of a challenge after all. From the sidelines Nappa made a remark that this Vegeta can not reach the third level of Super Saiyan and yet he does appear to be one of the strongest of his troupe. Kakarotto taunts Vegeta on not taking the fight seriously, slamming Vegeta to the ground and slamming his fists at him appearing to crush him like an ant. But Vegeta quickly outruns that attack and retorts that he's not taking Kakarotto seriously since he does not deserve to be taken seriously, at which Vegeta grabs his tail, flips him over and pulling it out. Having changed back, Kakarotto fires a blast at Vegeta but misses. Vegeta then punches right through his armor before berating how pathetic he is and that he should take an example from a he faced in the second round and her grandfather, Son Gokū. With the battle lost, Raditz retrieves the critically injured Kakarotto from the ring, at which his own Vegeta refuses to have him healed stating "I like him better this way." After healing, he rushed after is brother, but while complaining about his absence he gets possessed by Babidi (along with Nappa). Majin Invasion When Babidi activated his trap he and Nappa show themselves and attack Universe 18 after Gohan killed the four Cell Jr. While Nappa goes after and , he is stopped by his alternative's son, Goten. He defeats him easily, insulting him to be a disgrace of his family, but gets shot from behind by the Ultra Nedwook. Thanks to the Majin power-up and his Saiyan toughness, Kakarotto tanks Nedwook's attack, and manages to further his strength to Super Saiyan 2, launching a barrage of ki blasts against Nedwook's barrier before Goten holds him down, giving Nedwook time to deal heavy damage to both of them with his Ultra Waiver, leaving Kakarotto on the ground in his base form, either dead or severely injured and unconscious. Later on Kakarotto reveals himself to still be alive, shocking Goten. Kakarotto immediately proceeds to choke Goten. As Goten is being choked by Kakarotto, Goten taunts him which confuses the Saiyan, then suddenly Gohan of Universe 16 attacks Kakarotto, cutting his body into several pieces then finishing him off. Abilities When Raditz found him on Earth, Kakarotto, though much weaker than he is now, but was still strong enough to hold his own against both Yamcha and Tien as well as his older brother, who is still much stronger and experienced than him. But after training and becoming a Super Saiyan, his power quickly surpassed that of Raditz (Universe 13) and Nappa (Universe 13), though still remains second fiddle to Vegeta. Previously, he was shown as being one of the few competitors able to hold his ground when Broly and Vegetto were releasing huge shockwaves of energy, where as a Cell Jr was pushed away. Later on, however, Kakarotto was easily subdued by Gohan, and judging from his reaction, he is significantly weaker than Gohan's ultimate form, leaving his power somewhere in the Super Saiyan rank. He has also resisted a hypnotic attack from Kat, using its effect against her despite its mind-controlling effects, though whether this could be considered "resistance" is up to interpretation. As a Majin, he becomes much more powerful due to getting a power boost from being possessed. His newfound increase allows him to both crush Goten in a rather one-sided battle, and attain Super Saiyan 2. Yet Nedwook's point-blank Ultra Waiver seems to still get the better of him, leaving Kakarotto unconscious on the floor for a few minutes. Techniques *'Break Cannon': Kakarotto uses this blast from his mouth to try to kill Raditz on Earth. *'Flight': He first is seen using it to fly into the ring, next to fly towards Yamcha and Tien. Finally using it to train with Raditz. *'Double Sunday': He uses it on Feyn in the special Two brothers, learning it from Raditz. *'Sense Ki': He teaches Raditz how to sense ki in Two Brothers. *'Kienzan:' A incredibly sharp energy disk that capable of cutting through most things. Used against Vegeta during the third round, but failed due to Vegeta dodging it. *'Blutz Wave Lamps:' Kakarotto at some point, like his brother, had Blutz Wave Lamps surgically implanted into his eyes, so he could use the Great Ape transformation at will. *'Kamehameha:' A powerful azure energy wave that deals considerable damage. Used against U18 Vegeta during the novel rendition. Forms Super Saiyan Kakarotto attained this form at some point during or after the Saiyan's battle against Freeza on Namek. Great Ape Kakarotto's Saiyan tail regrows and thus Kakarotto has the ability to transform into a Great Ape. He has shown to be in full mental control while in this form due to his training with Raditz. Golden Great Ape After transforming into a Great Ape, Kakarotto immediately activated the Super Saiyan form, merging the power of both forms to enhance his strength even further. In this form, he was powerful enough to temporarily fight on par with Super Saiyan 2 from Universe 18. Majin After healing, Babidi possesses Kakarotto's mind and he becomes his slave. Super Saiyan 2 Kakarotto displays this form during the Majin revolt. But due to his quick subsequent defeat, its true power remains unknown. Tournament Battle Outside Tournament Battles Kakarotto vs. of Universe 18 (victory) Kakarotto vs. Goten of Universe 18 and Nedwook of Universe 19 (defeat) Gallery es:Kakarotto (Universo 13) it:Kakaroth (Universo 13) ca:Kakarot (Univers 13) Category:Universe 13 Category:Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan Category:Male Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Second Round Winner Category:Third Round Loser Category:Featured article Category:Majin Category:Galactic Freeza Army Category:Dead